Renesmee e Jacob Hoje e sempre
by AmmieMelina
Summary: PRIMEIRA FIC - AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Então, eu só postarei uma parte porque quero saber a reação de vocês e se gostaram da história. Dependendo do número de pessoas que gostaram e comentaram eu posto mais, ok? Beijos da Amy


Oi, meu nome é Renesmee Carlie Cullen, vocês acham que me conhecem, mas na verdade, não conhecem. Vocês conhecem a história dos meus pais e do amor deles, não é? Então, vou um pouco além da história de amor de Edward e Bella e vou contar a minha história. Minha e do meu lindo e musculoso lobisomen, o Jake. Lembram dele? A minha história começa bem antes de eu me apaixonar pelo Jacob, antes de todas as revelações, então, vamos lá.

"Renesmee, querida, acorde" Minha mãe e sua voz doce. É interessante tentar não chamar Bella de mãe e ao mesmo tempo completamente não interessante. Mas convenhamos, eu tenho 3 anos e com corpo de 13, sou dois dedos mais baixa que Bella, soa esquisito chama-la de mãe quando ela aparentemente parece uma irmã minha. Mas tudo bem, eu me viro extremamente bem nisso. É meio dificil de lidar, principalmente quando o seu pai com um rosto de 17 anos resolve te dar bronca. Mas tratemos disso depois.

"Está na hora de levantar preguiçosa" Ignorei a minha mãe e ela ignorou que eu a ignorei (?).

Ela alisava os meus cachos cor de bronze, meu corpo ainda estava meio molengo de sono e preguiça."ahh mãe, só mais alguns minutinhos"

Ela se levantou conformada e eu sorri de olhos fechados. Ela ja ia em direção à porta quando disse

:"Direi ao Jacob que você está cansada e não quer ir caminhar com ele na praia" Ela sorriu e ja ia atravessando a porta quando eu saltei da cama e me pus de pé em frente dela em milésimos de segundos.

"Pronto, estou de pé, estou pronta e estou indo me arrumar" Sorri, ela se espantou com a minha rapidez (não se espatantou do tipo : OMG, mas se espantou com a fato de eu estar extremamente disposta só com o ouvir do nome Jacob).

"Quem precisa de uma mãe e um despertardor quando se tem um lobo, não é mesmo?"

Ela gargalhou com a própria piada, eu fiz careta e dei língua pra ela que retribuiu o gesto e bateu com os dedos no seu relógio de pulso me informando de que a hora corria e Jacob me me arrumar, eu não quero ficar 'linda', até porque é apenas o Jacob, o meu melhor amigo. Uma calça jeans, uma regata rosa e all star já estava de bom tamanho. Coloquei um biquini por baixo, nunca se sabe se vamos ter guerra de água em uma praia com o melhor amigo do mundo todo, não é mesmo?Uma última olhada no espelho. Eu tenho os mesmo olhos achocolatados que minha mãe tinha quando ainda era humana. Eu não parecia exatamente com ela, também tinha traços de Edward em mim, como o meu sorriso torto, minha expressão emburrada e todo o meu rosto perfeitamente desenhado e proporcional. Meus cabelos eram ruivos, ruivo enferrujado, para ser mais precisa. Da altura da minha cintura e completamente rebelde com seus cachos. Isso atormentava minha tia Alice que fazia de tudo para diminuir o volume do meu cabelo, até que um dia ela se deu por vencida, o que é um não era bonita, não como a minha mãe, minha vó Esme e minhas tias Alice e Rose. Mas eu tinha o meu charme com as minhas sardas e meus olhos. Pelo menos é isso que o Jake sempre me diz.

Terminei de me ajeitar e fui em direção as escadas. O cheiro de bacon com ovos inundou as minhas narinas, vovó Esme é a melhor cozinheira do mundo, sem exageros. Como sou meio humana e meio vampira eu tenho necessidade de me alimentar, sinto fome, só não sinto sede como os humanos, minha sede é de deve ter ouvido os meus pensamentos e veio me receber ao pé da escada.

"Sim, sua vó é ótima na cozinha, e nem preciso ler sua mente para ver o quanto está faminta, espero que o Jacob tenha deixado algo para você"

Ele sorriu de forma brincalhona para para a cozinha e me deparei com o meu melhor amigo se enchendo de bacon e ovos e a minha avó rindo dele enquanro fazia mais uma grande quantidade de comida para mim e sorriu com a boca cheia o que fez tia Rosalie bufar assim que entrou na cozinha.

"Bom dia, Nessie!" Ele sorriu

Eu sorri de volta e enrolei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha. Ele fechou os olhos e sorriu mais ainda.

"Mocinha, sente-se aqui e coma"

Vovó Esme é a 'mãe' de todos, então se ela diz para fazer algo, em nome de Deus, não desobedeça.

"É Nessie, larga esse cão fedido e vai comer" Tia Rosalie, que estava apoiada no balcão ajudando vó Esme, disse enrugando o nariz para Jacob.

"Se pronuncia J-A-C-O-B, vamos lá loira, eu sei que você não é tão burra assim" Jacob gargalhou. Tia Rose deu-lhe um tapa no braço, ele fez beicinho e me olhou com carinha de dor.

"Bem feito" Dei língua pra havia sentado ao lado de Jake,

Tia Rose e Vó Esme arrumavam os pratos em torno de mim. Uma variedade incrivel de comida que pareceria 'exagerada' se não soubessemos o quanto Jacob come.Vó Esme deu-me um beijo na testa e saiu, tia Rose bagunçou meus cachinhos e foi logo em sorriu e mandou beijo para Tia Rose que torceu o nariz e fez cara feia.

Eu ri e taquei uma panqueca nele que a pegou em pleno ar. Ninguém nunca poderia subestimar a capacidade de Jacob quando se tratava de comida.

"Um dia desses, ela te mata"

Eu disse entre risos.

"Ahh, que nada, essa loira me ama, tenho certeza disso" Ele sorriu para mim estava enfiando o último pedaço de bacon na minha boca quando ele me segurou em seus braços e me rodou até que eu me encaixasse em suas costas. Eu sorri, adoro o cheiro do Jacob, adoro tudo nele, na quase na porta quando meu pai chegou.

Ops, hora de controlar meus pensamentos.

"Jacob, cuide dela"

Ele olhou duro para Jacob que sorriu em resposta e em seguida sorriu para mim.

'Você é o melhor pai do mundo' pensei.

"Eu sei" Ele sorriu e Jacob pareceu confuso.

"Vamos lá lobinho"

Uma onda de energia saiu do corpo do Jacob e do meu ao mesmo tempo enquanto ele corria por entre a floresta com a minha aprovação, a caminho do fantástico sentir o cheiro dele misturado com a natureza.

Jacob é o meu melhor amigo do mundo inteiro, eu ja disse isso, né?


End file.
